clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Bean Counters
Bean Counters was a Club Penguin mini-game that could be played by clicking on the java bean bag in the Coffee Shop. In this game, the player had to catch flying bags full of coffee beans coming out of a truck, while avoiding flying objects. The player must have also loaded the bags onto a platform. You could not hold more than five coffee bean bags, as you would be crushed by weight and would lose a life. You could collect more lives as you advance in levels. There were five trucks to unload, therefore, there were five levels. If you finished all of them, you would receive an extra 60 coins added on to the amount of coins that you had already earned. On November 14, 2010, the game was updated with new music. Flying objects ]] ]] There were various flying objects that came out of the truck, referred to as obstacles. Starting from the second level, anvils showed up and always landed near the truck. Starting from the third level, there were fish which always landed near the unloading platform. In the fourth level, flower pots began to fly out and landed always in the middle. The fifth level was similar to the fourth level except it went a bit faster. *'Coffee bag' - The player was supposed to catch and load the bags in each level: they will then appear on the counter. *'Extra life' - These tokens gave the player one extra life. They only appeared in levels 3 and 5 as a penguin's head on a star-shaped background. *'Anvil' - Anvils always landed near the truck. *'Fish' - The fish always landed near the unloading platform where you put the coffee bags. *'Flower pot' - Flower pots always landed in the middle. Levels Level 1 In level 1, the player just had to catch bags at a slow pace, with no obstacles. The player must catch 20 coffee bags. Your score must be 100 in order to proceed to the next level. Level 2 In level 2, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils that came out of the truck. Level 3 In level 3, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils and fish (flower pots in the app) that came out of the truck. An extra life would also appear in some point of this level. Level 4 In level 4, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils, fish, and flower pots that came out of the truck. Level 5 In level 5, the player must catch bags while avoiding flying anvils, fish, and flower pots that came out of the truck, but faster than the previous levels. An extra life would also appear in some point of this level. Secrets Bag secret If you held any bags when any truck is unloaded, keep loading them to the platform before the next level starts, and you would earned 50 coins for every bag you unload when you did this. Each obstacle also fell in the same place each time. Jellybean Counters If you clicked the bottom edge of the top bean bag and clicked the jellybeans. From there you could choose the difficulty: hard, expert, or extreme. Rather than unloading coffee bags, it was jelly beans you were unloading. The goal of this game was to only unload the colors of jellybeans that were shown on the color wheel. You should get the highlighted colors to the unloading platform. Make sure to grab every bag, but the ones with the wrong hues would be tossed back in the truck. Glitches *There was a cheat to make money when you went to play and clicked the igloo button before the box asking if you want to play popped up, then playing at your igloo. You would keep clicking exit to upload your score. The Club Penguin team has fixed this glitch and you will be removed from the server if you try it. *If you got an extremely high amount of points (probably only possible to reach at Jellybean Counters extreme/hardest difficulty) there was a chance that the game would glitch and award you one coin. Trivia power card]] *It was one of the five original games on Club Penguin. *The music (and sound) was first added on October 20, 2005.Beta Test Update Version 0.98 *On November 14, 2010, the game music was updated. **On January 31, 2017, the original music returned. *On March 11, 2011, the game was given a major update. The penguin in the game was given a new look and the background was also changed, as well as the addition of the candy mode. *A similar hidden candy level would be in Pizzatron 3000. *The game was featured in the comic Anvil Counters where a penguin dodges the various flying objects. *In the version 1.2 update of Club Penguin App, Bean Counters was added to the app. Gallery Old BC penguin.jpg|The old gameplay from 2005–2011 Old BC play screen.jpg|The old start screen from 2005–2011 Perfect employee.PNG|The "perfect employee" bonus Old-bc-bg.jpg|The old background Beans Title.png|The new start screen starting from 2011 I Fixed.PNG|Gameplay of the app version of Bean Counters BeanCountersPNG.png|The Bean Counters title screen on the app Papaommowmow.PNG|A picture of Jelly Bean Counters updated to the 2013 penguin design Names in other languages See also *Coffee Shop SWF *Bean Counters *Logo *(local) *Bootstrap Music *Music *Old music References Category:Singleplayer Games Category:Coffee Shop